


Picnic on the Hill

by planetundersiege



Series: RiverMoon fics [2]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Blushing, Corn - Freeform, Cuddling, Day Off, Dessert, F/M, Fluff, Give them more screen time, King River, King and Queen, Kingdom of Mewni, Kisses, Kissing, Mewni, Mewni Corn, Picnic, Queen Moon, River and Moon, River loves his corn, RiverMoon, Romance, Ship, So much corn, cuteness, hill, otp, star vs the forces of evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Moon and River enjoys their day off from royal duties with a picnic.





	Picnic on the Hill

The sun stood high up in the sky, giving warmth to the kingdom of Mewni on this sunny, almost cloudless day.  
The day was nothing out of the ordinary, castle staff ran around doing their duties, the villagers went to their jobs, children played, monsters tried to steal corn again, all this under the warm sun and the calming sound of singing bluebirds, a sound almost everyone in the land liked. Especially Queen Moon.

She walked, holding a basket in one hand, and her husband's hand in the other, it was not often they had a day off, but once they had, Moon always wanted to make them special. She guided River up on a hill near their castle, with an amazing view of a huge meadow were a flock of wild warnicorns ran around and played. The top of the hill was also quite windy, but she didn't mind, she undid her complex hairdo and let the hair flow in the wind, long and white, and shining, as she let out a smile and took out a blanket from the basket, handing it to River so he gently could place it on the ground.

“What a marvelous view”, she said as she sat down on the soft fabric, putting the basket in front of her, and her husband by her side.

“Yes my dear, it sure is a nice day for a picnic, perfect way to spend our day off”, he said, and Moon could see that he wanted the food.

Was there ever a time when River wasn't hungry?  
Probably not, but she didn't complain at all.  
She opened the basket and took out a few plates, before taking the food, chicken, some salad, ribs, mashed potatoes, corn, lots of corn (of course), and a small strawberry cake for dessert, the finest food from the castle kitchen, a nice treat for the couple.

“Oh I see you packed corn, I didn't know you would. Fantastic”, he said, taking a whole cob and chewing everything of in just a few seconds, leaving a small mess behind, but that was nothing for such a delicious and wonderful thing as the corn.

“River our country is famous for its corn and it's everywhere, it would be quite strange to not pack corn for the picnic, especially since it's your favorite”, she said, letting out a laugh as she saw her goofy her husband looked as he already was on his third cob, wolfing down the food like there was no tomorrow. Moon had only taken about three bites of her own cob herself.

“Calm down River, nobody's gonna steal your corn, trust me on this one and don't accidentally suffocate”, she said. She had already needed to perform three heimlich maneuvers just this month because of River’s wild corn habit.

“Yes dearest, I’ll try”, he said, but still held the corn in his hands like a hungry animal, waiting for a moment of corn stealing. “But what if we end up starving in the end?”.

“Seriously River, look around, there’s no one here but us, and even if your corn got stolen we have tons back at the castle. The chance of us starving are pretty slim, and if Mewni ran out of food we could just go to the fast food dimension”, she said, hoping that would calm the bearded man for a while, she just wanted some nice quality time now when they finally had the chance.

“Well yes dear, you are right”, he said, scratching the back of his head as he made a goofy smile, which broke Moon’s serious face as she smiled and let out a loud laugh, so loud so a few warnicorns stopped moving to just look at them up there on the hilltop.

“Of course I am, so, will you stop worrying and let us enjoy our day of now?”.

“Yes Moon”.

“So, you’re enjoying your corn there, but I feel like breaking some rules today and head straight for the dessert, thanks to my sweet tooth and all”.

“Hey don't you dare eat up all the dessert before me, you gotta share”.

“Make me”, she said, before feeling the weight on River’s body over her a second later, as they tumbled away, far away, all while she was violently tickled.

“River stop”, she said, trying to breathe, she was way too ticklish for this.

Damn River for knowing her only weakness.

They both sat up and stared at each other's eyes, both being lost in the moment, and just like the good old days when they were young and in love, Moon jump attacked River, giving him a surprise kiss, both of their cheeks turning a deep red.

As they parted, they both smiled,

“Well that was a pleasant surprise”.

“Yeah indeed, but you won't get another kiss if you try to tickle me again”.

“Noted dearest”.

“So… why did you even start tickling me in the first place?”, she asked her husband.

“Oh well, that's a simple answer”, he said, before grinning and shouting. “LONG LIVE THE DESSERT!”, as he began running back to the picnic basket at the top of the hill.

Moon just sat there, wondering what had just happened, before she too began to sprint.

“THAT WAS MY DESSERT! THIS IS NOT A GAME OF FLAGS, RIVER I SWEAR IF YOU EAT MY DESSERT THEN I’LL CURSE YOU”.


End file.
